Lunchtime
by Yazzy
Summary: When Mas and Menos are being annoying, Speedy runs away. However, he manages to run into Aqualad's room while said atlantean is in the shower! What chaos will ensue? Yaoi, SpeedyAqualad.


During the course of this fic, Mas and Menos say (in order):

I am hungry

Yes, yes!

Yes Mr. Speedy

Sirs, I am hungry

Me too

Good 'ol Spanish GCSE... Anyway, happy reading.

* * *

"Tengo un hambre!"

"Si, si!"

Speedy looked over at Mas and Menos, who'd produced knives and forks from somewhere. "What, you're hungry?"

"Si, Senor Speedy!" Speedy shrugged.

"It's Aqualad's turn. Ask him." When Mas and Menos didn't move, Speedy put down his mirror and stalked off into the deep recesses of the tower to find Aqualad. He would be damned if he had to get lunch again, and Aqualad only ever complained when he did anyway.

"AQUALAD! IT'S YOUR TURN TO GET LUNCH!" He yelled. No answer.

He reached Aqualad's bedroom and opened the door without knocking. However, it would have been better if he had; Aqualad was standing there naked, obviously about to get in the shower, Speedy turned away, blushing. "Um. Sorry."

"When will you learn to knock! What do you want?"

"It's your turn to get lunch, and Mas and Menos are getting on my nerves. I don't know what 'hambre' means, but if they say it much more I'm going to kill both of them!"

"Well it can wait till I've been in the shower."

Speedy left the room, slamming the door behind him. He walked along the corridor, deep in thought. Aqualad had a really nice body... Whoa, hang on there, had he just described Aqualad's body as 'nice'? Aqualad was a guy! Although, admittedly, a very feminine one... Speedy wandered along, thoughts very much in one vein.

He turned the corner and found Mas and Menos advancing on him. He turned away from them pointedly and started walking in the opposite direction, sneaking looks over his shoulder every now and then. Eventually he reached his door, and turned the handle, walking in and shutting the door behind him. Only thing was, it wasn't his room at all... It was Aqualad's!

Aqualad was standing half in and half out of the shower, looking at Speedy as if he were insane. Trouble was, Speedy couldn't stop staring, even as Aqualad grabbed a towel and wound it around his waist, blushing heavily. "Speedy, what-"

"SENORS, TENGO UN HAMBRE!"

"YO TAMBIEN!"

Speedy was brought back into the real world with a thud. He dived into the corner of the room and hid against the wall. 'I'm not here!' he mouthed.

'Nor am I!' Mouthed back Aqualad. He crept over to Speedy and sat down next to him. They could hear Mas and Menos whining outside, but the irritating two gave up after a while and left.

"Speedy, why did you come in here?"

"I thought it was my room..." Speedy said absently, eyes travelling up Aqualad's shapely legs.

"Could you stop ogling my legs? It's unnerving..."

"What!"

Aqualad pulled his towel down self-consciously and blushed. "You're staring at me..."

"I'm not!" Aqualad looked at him strangely, then smiled.

"I don't mind if you're gay, if that's what you're worried about..."

"WHAT!"

"I don't mind..." Aqualad blushed a bit harder and looked away. "I know it's hard to admit it..." He turned, and kissed Speedy on the cheek. Speedy gaped. He felt as if he should be making some kind of protest, but all he could think was that Aqualad had really soft lips...

Really soft... thought Speedy as Aqualad kissed him again, on the lips this time. "Um...Aqualad..." Speedy gulped as Aqualad stroked his hair, careful not to mess up the finely placed strands. Another kiss followed, and Speedy finally gave up all plans of running away. This was...okay. Strange as it was, he was enjoying it...

He kissed Aqualad back tentatively, one hand finding the atlantean's hip and squeezing gently. Aqualad broke away from him, smiling deviously. "This isn't fair Speedy..."

"What?" Speedy was starting to feel like a 'what' machine, but it seemed to be the only viable answer to a lot of Aqualad's remarks.

"You've seen me naked...but I haven't seen you naked..."

"W-What!"

Aqualad nuzzled into his neck, smiling against Speedy's skin. "You know 'what' Speedy..." Speedy's eyes widened and he blinked.

"Oh."

* * *

Outside, Mas and Menos stared at the door, looking horrified. As they listened, it was becoming more and more apparent that they'd have to find their own food...

fin


End file.
